


Perfecta Sincronía

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Aged-Up Character(s), Coach Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Legacy: A Victurio Anthology, M/M, Retired Victor Nikiforov, True Love, Zine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Con 29 años de edad, Yuri Plisetsky llega a su último GPF de la mano de su entrenador Victor Nikiforov, con quien a su vez mantiene una relación de pareja madura y estable.Un relato que recoge las experiencias e influencias que tuvieron uno hacia el otro a través de los años, como también el valioso legado que ambos patinadores dejaron al mundo.





	Perfecta Sincronía

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita y originalmente publicada en el fanzine **"Legacy: Victurio Anthology"**. Una antología enfocada en la relación de Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky. La misma fue destinada a la recaudación de fondos para colaborar con la fundación "Rainbow Railroad".  
> Fui una de las fanfickers de habla hispana invitada a participar en tan loable evento y esta ha sido mi humilde colaboración. ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que lo han organizado y llevado a cabo! ♥

Muchos dicen que la perfección como tal, simplemente no existe. Algunos piensan que ella es una completa utopía, un mero ideal inalcanzable, algo que está totalmente fuera del contexto humano. Otros le dan un significado que se relaciona más bien con lo espiritual, con lo divino, con lo que está más allá del raciocinio.

Cuando era muy joven, Yuri Plisetsky se metió al patinaje artístico y se hizo alumno de Yakov Feltsman, un famoso y experimentado entrenador que desde un principio, confió mucho en las capacidades y en el potencial del bonito chico rubio originario de Moscú. El hombre sabía que a su pupilo le deparaba un gran futuro aunque claro, había mucho camino por recorrer.

Constantemente, Yakov le decía a Yuri que tenía que esforzarse para dar lo mejor de sí mismo, lo alentaba a ir siempre por más, a no rendirse nunca y a buscar la perfección en sus ejecuciones. Claro que el hombre no lo ponía en palabras precisamente bonitas. No, él no era nada suave ni gentil en sus apreciaciones.

A menudo, Yuri solía escuchar que su coach mencionaba una curiosa frase que con el tiempo, se le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza: _"La perfección no existe pero tienes que buscarla"_. El joven patinador se sintió confundido en un principio con esas palabras y no fue capaz de comprender cómo iría a buscar algo que de antemano sabía no iba a poder encontrar.

Fue entonces que en esos tiempos, Yuri conoció a Victor Nikiforov, un patinador consagrado que fue varias veces campeón mundial y que era considerado una leyenda viva en ese deporte. El joven Plisetsky no fue capaz de dimensionar en ese momento, el gran impacto que su compatriota causaría en su vida.

Ver a su compatriota ejecutando con total excelencia cada uno de sus programas en las competencias y ganando cada medalla que se proponía, inyectó a Yuri esa dosis de motivación y el impulso de ir en pos de esa supuesta utopía. Victor Nikiforov hizo que el rubio empezara a replantear sus conceptos sobre la existencia de la perfección.

Claro que como persona Victor estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. De hecho, Yuri lo veía como un cúmulo andante de errores y defectos que en ocasiones lo irritaba demasiado, pero como patinador lo admiraba profundamente; aunque eso sí, en el más discreto silencio. Así también, anhelaba que llegara el día en que compitiera con él, que superara sus marcas y que lo derrotara.

Yuri puso a Victor como su objetivo a alcanzar y a pasar. Por esa razón, se dedicó a observarlo constantemente, a prestar atención a cada uno de los pasos que daba, a cada cuestión relacionada con él, por más mínima e insignificante que pudiera ser. Y entonces, Plisetsky se vio obligado a ser perseverante y paciente.

—Definitivamente no quiero ser como Victor -se había dicho a sí mismo en aquellos tiempos- Yo quiero ser mucho mejor que él.

Desde ese instante, Yuri total e inconscientemente enfocado en Victor, inició una especie de persecución casi obsesiva en pos de la perfección y así fue que, sin darse cuenta, al cabo de unos años acabó enamorándose de su atractivo compañero. Claro que al principio, quiso negarse a sí mismo sobre esos sentimientos que habían calado hondo en su corazón.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Yuri acabó por aceptarlo todo. Pero aún así, decidió permanecer callado y hacer caso omiso a su corazón mientras ponía todo su empeño para llegar a lo más alto del podio, como campeón de los Grand Prix Final que le tocaba participar en la categoría Junior.

A partir de allí y sin saberlo, comenzó a captar la atención y el interés de Victor Nikiforov. Ahora ya no era únicamente el rubio quien observaba al experimentado patinador, también él era observado y ni imaginaba de qué manera, ese hombre se maravillaba con sus habilidades. Pero más que una admiración mutua, lo que en realidad empezó a gestarse entre ambos, fue un amor silencioso y plenamente correspondido.

El problema que aparentemente había en aquel momento, era la diferencia de edad de doce años entre los patinadores. A Victor no le importaba el hecho de que Yuri fuera también un chico, pero sabía que debía esperar un poco más para dar un paso más contundente.

—Yuri...volveremos juntos a Rusia luego de que te hagas campeón en tu primer Grand Prix Final como Senior y entonces la historia será totalmente diferente para nosotros. No es una promesa, es un juramento.

Eso fue lo había dicho Nikiforov el día que decidió hacer una pausa en su carrera como patinador e iniciarse como entrenador. Sabía que probablemente el rubio lo maldeciría y despreciaría por aquella ida repentina e inesperada. Pero el hombre en verdad tenía razones por demás poderosas, razones que en ese momento nadie iba a ser capaz de comprender.

Pero tiempo después, todos -en especial Yuri Plisetsky- lo entendieron e incluso, se lo agradecieron. Fue allí que su historia juntos tomó otro rumbo y oficialmente cambió; justo después de aquel Grand Prix Final en Barcelona, España, donde el orgulloso rubio se alzó con su primera medalla de oro en su debut como Senior, ellos regresaron juntos a San Petersburgo ya como pareja.

—Volveré al hielo en la siguiente temporada -afirmó Victor- Recuperé la inspiración tras ver tu último "Ágape", rompiste mi récord y eso, definitivamente no lo puedo permitir.

El abierto desafío fue lanzado por Nikiforov mientras ambos se hallaban en pleno vuelo de regreso a Rusia, a sabiendas de que eso tocaría la sensible y soberbia vena competitiva de su flamante y joven novio. La respuesta ajena fue tajante.

—Ya te superé, Vitya -sonrió de lado- De ahora en más, yo me convertiré en la leyenda viva y seguiré tu legado. Soy el más digno de hacerlo.

Victor simplemente no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

\---

De aquel entonces, muchas estaciones y campeonatos vinieron y se fueron; muchas lecciones aprendieron juntos, algunas sencillas y otras complicadas. Probablemente una de las más importantes para Yuri fue que en la vida a veces se pierde y otras se gana, que el dolor es inherente a la propia existencia y que el amor es la motivación más grande que podía tener.

Luego de su retiro definitivo, Victor se convirtió en el entrenador de Yuri, lo que implicó un nuevo desafío para ambos. Desde luego, las cosas tampoco fueron fáciles en esa nueva etapa para los dos; tuvieron que sortear momentos tensos, cargados de estrés y de presiones pero sobre todo, Plisetsky demostró ser persistente y audaz. Es verdad que algunas veces caía pero volvía a levantarse; era así sobre el hielo y también en los muchos otros aspectos de su vida.

Atrás fueron quedando aquellos años en el que era un adolescente impulsivo y gritón. Había madurado y también sus cambios físicos se hicieron cada vez más notorios, superó a Victor en estatura y su complexión aumentó, ya no era excesivamente delgado ni tenía esa apariencia de prima ballerina que alguna vez Lilia Baranovskaya sacó a relucir con toda su gracia, ahora lucía más varonil pero su belleza y su atractivo seguían intactos.

A sus veintinueve años de edad, Yuri Plisetsky conservaba su intacta aquella esencia que lo hacía tan único. Ya era en plenitud, el famoso _"tigre de hielo de Rusia"_ , como se autodenominaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y así como un día vio a su entrenador y pareja competir por última vez antes de retirarse del patinaje, llegó el suyo donde lo estaba haciendo también; era un día que parecía impensable y lejano pero el tiempo no perdona a nadie.

Se había preparado para tal ocasión como quizás nunca antes. Le había puesto todo el empeño y las ganas que alguna vez Yakov le infundió, había recordado que los innumerables regaños y las torturas de Lilia cuando hacía ballet con ella valieron la pena y también había aplicado todo lo que sus rivales de pista le enseñaron en su momento.

Pero por sobre todo, había intentado retener para sí todas las palabras y los gestos de aliento y de amor que su querido Victor le dio desde el día que lo conoció. Sabía que tenía una responsabilidad muy grande sobre sí y no se perdonaría un solo fallo, era tal vez el programa más ambicioso de toda su carrera por todo lo que significaba para él.

Victor había coreografiado el mejor programa para él, mil veces mejor que el de su lejano debut en Senior con "In Regards to Love: Agape" que todavía recordaba con tanto cariño, tanto que se había quedado con aquel traje blanco con lentejuelas que un día perteneció al hombre que amaba.

Estuvo más concentrado y determinado que nunca, sabía que posiblemente Nikiforov se sentía mucho más nervioso que él en ese momento pero ahí estaban ya y no había marcha atrás. Tomó aire y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, logró ejecutar la que acabaría siendo la rutina más perfecta de toda su carrera; deslumbrando por completo, brillando como él solo en su último Grand Prix Final y consagrándose una vez más, como el mejor de todos.

Le fue imposible contener sus lágrimas. En cuanto vio a su entrenador y pareja esperándolo fuera de la pista, con los brazos abiertos y la hermosa sonrisa que lo enamoró desde el día que lo conoció, se deslizó hacia él. No le importó que todas las cámaras lo estuvieran enfocando en ese momento en medio de la ovación y la algarabía del público presente; podía sentir la calidez de sus lágrimas bañando sus mejillas a medida que la distancia entre él y el hombre de su vida se acortaba cada vez más.

Su cuerpo colisionó con cierta brusquedad contra el ajeno y en el instante en que sintió los brazos de Nikiforov rodeándolo gentilmente y estrechándolo contra su humanidad, se sintió completo. Fue entonces que Yuri entendió que ese era el verdadero significado de aquello que tanto había estado buscando esos últimos años. Él, en los brazos de su amado, como las dos últimas piezas de un rompecabezas que encastraban a la perfección.

_"Perfección"_

En ese lapso, Yuri Plisetsky se preguntó si finalmente encontró y alcanzó aquello que persiguió por tanto tiempo. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro pero se sentía satisfecho y por sobre todo, feliz como nunca antes.

Victor acarició los rubios cabellos y lo consoló por unos instantes hasta que Yuri levantó la mirada para dar con aquellos preciosos ojos celestes que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas de emoción, al igual que él. El mayor le dio un besó en la frente y aunque moría de ganas por hacer lo mismo con sus labios, se abstuvo. Ya luego lo tendría para él en exclusiva, para darle todos los besos y el amor que debía reprimir en ese instante.

—Felicidades, gatito -susurró el apuesto coach- Estuviste perfecto.

—Él mérito no es solo mío, nuestra sincronía fue perfecta de principio a fin -aseguró Plisetsky- Muchas gracias, Vitya.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor.

Esas afectuosas palabras hicieron que el patinador se ruborizara por completo. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió un poco para luego volver al centro de la pista de hielo y saludar a su público, correspondiendo al cariño de sus admiradores por última vez.

—Esto también es por ti, abuelo -susurró al sentirse invadido por la nostalgia del recuerdo de Nikolai que había partido a la vida hace algunos años; sabía que su querido viejo también se hubiese sentido sumamente orgulloso de él al verlo cerrar su carrera, coronándose como uno de los mejores patinadores de Rusia de todos los tiempos y dejando un legado invaluable a las nuevas generaciones que surgían en ese deporte-

Tras recibir la última medalla de oro de su exitosa carrera, a Yuri le tocó presentar su gala de exhibición. Él mismo se encargó de prepararla con esmero; quiso que fuera una sorpresa para todos, la ensayó en el más hermético secreto, tanto que ni siquiera a Victor pudo tener la primicia. Pero al igual que su recordado _"Welcome to the madness"_ , volvió a solicitar ayuda a su amigo Otabek Altin, el patinador retirado de Kazajistán, que tras dejar las pistas de hielo, se dedicó enteramente a su trabajo como DJ.

Así fue como el kazajo hizo su aparición para musicalizar el gala final de su amigo ruso. Victor se mostró un tanto escéptico al respecto, pues de su mente jamás se borró aquella atrevida performance que protagonizó su pareja; por un momento, temió que algo similar volviera a repetirse. Aunque ahora era diferente, ya no lo celaba de su ex colega, pues para entonces, Altin se hallaba felizmente casado con Mila Babicheva, a quien también pudo divisar en primera fila entre el público, dando su apoyo a Yuri.

Luego de un largo debate, en el que Yuri expuso a su amigo las ideas que tenía para su gala final y lo que deseaba transmitir, de modo a que su mensaje y su legado quedaran grabados para siempre en la memoria de sus fans, de sus amigos y sobre todo, de su coach y pareja, el kazajo lo tuvo claro y comenzó a trabajar en la composición de las canciones.

_"All I ever needed, all ever I wanted is here...in my arms..."_

Así comenzó a sonar el clásico hit de _"Depeche Mode"_ al tiempo que los reflectores iluminaron la parte central de la pista en donde Yuri estaba estratégicamente posicionado para arrancar su rutina especial. La última que presentaría como patinador profesional y había elegido algunas de las canciones más emblemáticas de la conocida británica.

Pero sin dudas la primera, _"Enjoy the silence"_ era su preferida, pues sentía contaba una parte esencial de su historia; pasó años de su vida amando en silencio a Victor Nikiforov pero en el presente, como decía la letra de la canción, lo tenía entre sus brazos; exactamente como siempre lo había deseado.

No perdió oportunidad para dedicarle miradas directas e incluso, ir de a rato hacia su dirección mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo en medio de su presentación, logrando que su amado albino volviera a enamorarse perdidamente de él.

\---

Días después de todo aquellos acontecimientos, Yuri seguía con una permanente y bonita sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Todavía se sentía en el aire y con esa vorágine de emociones a flor de piel. Observaba embelesado su medalla de oro y recordaba de nueva cuenta todas las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta allí.

Victor llegó con él e interrumpió sus pensamientos, arrebatándole suavemente su oro para luego colgárselo en su propio cuello y besar el metal, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que posaba para los fotógrafos aquellas veces que se encontraba en la cima del podio.

—Creo que es una costumbre que no perderé jamás -comentó Nikiforov- Sabes que solo acostumbro a besar medallas de oro y cuando dejé de ganar las mías, comencé a besar las tuyas.

—Ya te dije que también tienes mérito en esto -Plisetsky se acercó a él, reposando sus brazos sobre el hombro ajeno por un momento- La medalla también es tuya.

—No esperaba menos de ti, gatito.

—Dime la verdad, Victor. ¿Te ibas a decepcionar si no traía el oro en mi última competencia?

—Claro que no, hice las cuentas y has ganado más medallas de oro que yo en toda mi carrera. Aún si no traías nada, en mi podio siempre vas a tener el oro absoluto.

Las mejillas de Yuri se tiñeron de carmín al escuchar aquellas palabras de su pareja, sintiéndose algo avergonzado y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amado Vitya.

—¡Cierra la boca, anciano! -exclamó con falsa molestia- A pesar de que llevamos años viviendo juntos, todavía no me acostumbro por completo a tus cursilerías.

—Yuri, solo digo la verdad -replicó, tomando entre sus manos el rostro ajeno y viéndolo con el más genuino amor que sus ojos podían transmitir- Siempre, desde que nos conocimos, me has demostrado ser el mejor en todo. Antes...y ahora todavía más que superaste a la leyenda viva.

Plisetsky volvía a tener esa misma sensación que experimentó cuando se abrazaron en la entrada de la pista justo después de haber concluido su perfecto programa. Ese cálido y embriagante sentimiento de que estaba completo y en absoluta paz.

—Te amo tanto -pronunció el rubio con la mayor sinceridad para después, quebrar la distancia entre sus labios y los ajenos, y así unirse en un dulce y delicado beso que al cabo de unos segundos se tornó apasionadamente fogoso-

Con suma rapidez, todas sus prendas de vestir quedaron esparcidas camino a la habitación que compartían, todas a excepción de la dichosa medalla de oro de Yuri que Victor no se la había querido quitar del cuello un solo instante en todo ese tiempo; ni siquiera mientras compartían aquel ardiente encuentro íntimo.

Habían terminado traspirados y agitados luego de varias tórridas sesiones, donde una vez más, comprobaban que tenían una perfecta sincronía. Yuri quedó viendo a Victor mientras reposaba sobre su pecho desnudo y delineaba los bordes de la medalla con su índice derecho.

—¿Así que ahora tienes este nuevo fetiche? -cuestionó el rubio, le había resultado gracioso ese detalle tan peculiar que se le ocurrió a su pareja-

—Podría decir que sí -el otro simplemente se limitó a sonreír- Me excita mucho hacerte el amor usando esto. Es sexy, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Sexy? -Plisetsky quería echarse a reír ante tal ocurrencia- ¡Es ridículo!

—¿Quieres comprobarlo, gatito? Cambiamos de posición y tu usas la medalla.

—¡Así que esas eran tus intenciones, anciano pervertido! ¿No era más fácil que me lo pidieras?

—Sí pero todavía quiero que te la pongas. ¡Vamos Yuri, dame ese pequeño gusto!

—De acuerdo, tú ganas -el ruso más joven accedió sin oponer ya resistencia- Pero luego que planeemos nuestras merecidas vacaciones, me lo prometiste y no pienses que se me olvidó.

—Iremos a donde tú quieras pero ya ponte la medalla, gatito.

Las risas coparon la habitación por unos instantes hasta que los intensos y exquisitos besos apasionados se reanudaron y todo lo que a estos seguían. Habían cosas que a pesar del paso de los años jamás iban a cambiar entre ellos dos y esa era la perfección que les había legado ese mundo tan especial que existía entre ambos y que existió desde siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
